Lunar Luminescence
by Kiri Kyumin
Summary: Klan kelinci yang mewarisi darah malaikat bulan dan klan serigala yang paling dekat dengan bulan. Saat jiwa yang murni tercemar, cahaya dan kegelapan bersatu menjadi bayangan, segel sihir hitam ditukar dengan keabadian, di bawah sinar bulan sang malaikat jatuh dalam neraka sang iblis. KyuMin, wolf!Kyu, bunny!Min. Sedikit diedit, cek A/N di chapter terbaru. NEW: Chapter 3. R&R?
1. Clair de Lune

© 2011 Akizuki Kiriya

..:: *oOo*#::..

**Lunar Luminescence**

by Kiri-chan

**Kyu**Hyun/Sung**Min**'s FanFiction

**Warning:** fantasi absurd, death character, blood scenes, YAOI, don't like don't read.

~ Chapter 1 ~

**Clair de Lune**

..:: *oOo*#::..

_Kelinci itu makhluk suci._

_Putih polos dengan warna mata ruby, atau mungkin kecoklatan dengan mata almond, atau mungkin abu-abu dengan mata gelap._

_Namun hanya sang Lunarian yang tampak putih bersih tak tersentuh, lebih putih dari salju, dengan sepasang mata sapphire yang bening. _

_Yang dalam darahnya mengalir sihir kuat yang tak terbayangkan. Memberi siapapun yang menenggaknya menjadi tak terkalahkan. Memberi hidup abadi bahkan hanya dengan seteguk. _

_Perwujudan jiwa malaikat yang terproteksi dari bayangan makhluk jahat. _

_Jiwa yang terberkati oleh bulan._

"Sudah siap, pangeran?"

Sungmin mengangguk gugup. Ini pertama kalinya dia harus berdiri di depan ribuan rakyatnya. Selama ini Sungmin selalu terkurung di balik istana kristal. Tak seorangpun mengizinkannya keluar.

"Apa di atas sana akan baik-baik saja?"

"Hm? Tentu. Pangeran kira akan seperti apa?" Pemuda cantik itu tersenyum, menampakkan lesung pipinya yang indah. Andai saja Sungmin bisa tenang _hanya_ dengan melihatnya.

"Aish! Berhentilah memanggilku 'pangeran', hyung! Kau membuatku semakin gugup!"

"Ssshh… di saat sepenting ini tidak mungkin aku memanggil namamu secara langsung, pangeran. Selesaikan saja ritual ini dan aku akan kembali memanggil nama aslimu." Pemuda itu berbisik amat pelan, menghindari tatapan tajam para tetua yang seolah melarangnya terus menerus mengganggu konsentrasi sang pangeran.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Sungmin meremas ujung pakaian putihnya gugup, wajah imut di balik kerudungnya yang transparan namun pekat menampakkan ekspresi gelisah.

"Melangkahlah ke depan, lewati tangga itu, setelah sampai di ujung baru buka tudungmu, dan angkat kepalamu menghadap sang bulan. Mudah, kan?"

"Hn." Sungmin mengangguk sekali. Menyadari para tetua yang mulai menatapnya was-was, Sungmin segera mendorong pemuda di sebelahnya agar sedikit menjauh.

Langkah Sungmin melaju mantap. Melewati titian anak tangga bening yang menjulang ke atas. Perlahan Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya setelah mencapai puncak. Menatap ribuan rakyat di bawah sana, puluhan keluarga kerajaan di sisi tangga, dan para pendeta tua di sekelilingnya.

Sungmin menghela napas sejenak. Jantungnya berdebar riang karena sebentar lagi dirinya dapat melihat dunia dengan lebih jernih. Menyingkirkan kain transparan mengerikan yang menutup puncak kepala sampai lehernya sejak lahir.

Perlahan jemari Sungmin menggamit ujung kain, menariknya turun dari tiara kristal yang menjepit di atas kepalanya. Seluruh dunia seolah menahan napas saat helaian pirang lembut itu terlihat, diikuti sepasang manik hazel yang memukau, semakin jelas hingga seluruh wajah indahnya yang tak terlukiskan kini bebas dari halangan kain.

Sungmin tersenyum. Lega.

Walaupun ribuan pasang mata menatapnya lekat, tapi Sungmin sama sekali tak merasa gugup.

Ini pertama kali dunia melihatnya, melihat sang pangeran. Sang pewaris kerajaan. Pemilik darah makhluk bulan. Seorang _Lunarian._

Tanpa ragu Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya.

Bulan purnama di atas sana berpendar semakin terang. Sinarnya turun menuju fokus cahaya lembut yang bersinar di balik poni pirang Sungmin.

_Hangat._

Sungmin memejamkan matanya bahagia.

_Inilah rasanya terberkati oleh bulan._

oOo

"Itu pangeran?"

"Astaga, indah sekali."

"Sudah kubilang, Lunarian itu cantik."

"Setelah melihat malaikat itu, aku tak keberatan bila mati setelah ini."

Sungmin melangkah di koridor istana dengan canggung. Pemuda mungil itu baru tahu ternyata istana kristalnya ini sangat luas, penghuninya juga banyak. Selama ini dia hanya terkurung di balik kamar kaca. Menerima makanan, minuman, dan pendidikan dengan wajah tertutup.

Mereka bilang, kesucian sinar bulannya akan terkontaminasi bila dirinya terlihat oleh dunia sebelum mencapai usia yang cukup.

_Apa-apaan itu?_

Sejujurnya sejak dulu Sungmin tak mengerti. Kerajaan kelinci ini bahkan terkurung di balik tembok batu besar yang tak mungkin ditembus. Gerbangnya selalu terkunci tanpa ada seorangpun yang berniat keluar. Bebas dari hawa kotor, bebas dari makhluk jahat manapun, bebas dari segala macam predator. Lalu apanya yang dimaksud dengan _terkontaminasi?_

_Sudahlah._

Semua itu sudah lewat, bukan? Kini Sungmin genap berusia 17 tahun. Bebas dari segala macam pertanyaan yang terus menghantui dirinya seperti mengapa dia tak boleh keluar, mengapa wajahnya harus ditutupi, mengapa tak boleh sering-sering berkomunikasi. Sekarang Sungmin tak memerlukan jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, sekarang dia bebas melakukan apapun.

"Aku ingin melihat dunia lebih banyak."

"Kau ingin jalan-jalan, pangeran?"

"Sudah kubilang berhentilah memanggilku 'pange—" Kata-kata Sungmin terhenti saat melihat wajah milik sosok di hadapannya. "Astaga! Teukie hyung! Setelah melihatmu tanpa halangan kain menyebalkan itu, ternyata kau sungguh cantik!"

Sungmin menyentuh pipi pemuda itu dengan ekspresi takjub. Tanpa mengetahui pemuda lawan bicaranya tengah membeku karena terlalu terpesona melihat wajah Sungmin dari jarak dekat.

"Kau cantik sekali, Ming."

"Eh?"

"Menjauhlah sebelum aku berhenti bernapas."

Sungmin menautkan alisnya. Tidak mengerti mengapa wajah kakak sepupunya itu berubah merah padam. "Ada masalah apa, hyung?" tanya Sungmin lirih sembari melepaskan sentuhannya dari wajah Leeteuk.

Tiba-tiba Leeteuk menarik bahu Sungmin dan memutar tubuh mungil itu menghadap kaca jendela yang memantulkan bayangan. "Lihat wajahmu sendiri, Ming."

Bola mata hazel Sungmin melebar.

Bayangan indah dalam cermin itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya takjub, persis seperti yang dilakukan Sungmin. Jemari putihnya meraba permukaan kaca, berusaha meyakinkan diri sosok cantik yang terbayang disana memang benar-benar pantulan dirinya.

Sedetik kemudian Sungmin tersenyum tipis. "Kau masih lebih cantik dariku kok, hyung."

"Aish, yang benar saja." Leeteuk memutar bola matanya. "Kau tidak lihat sedari tadi semua orang menatapmu dengan tatapan memuja, eh?"

Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Itu karena mereka belum terbiasa dengan wajahku saja, mungkin?"

Leeteuk nyaris membantah kerendah hatian Sungmin, tapi mulutnya terkatup saat sesosok pemuda tampan menghampiri dengan wajah ceria. "Ternyata kau disini, Yang Mulia?"

Sungmin menghela napas lelah. "Kenapa hari ini semua anggota keluargaku memanggil dengan panggilan hormat sih? Panggil namaku saja, Siwon hyung."

"Baiklah." Siwon meraih bahu Sungmin dan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua. "Kau indah sekali, Minnie-yah."

"Kau juga sangat tampan, Siwonnie hyung." Sungmin melempar senyum manis yang sukses membuat kakak sepupunya itu membeku total.

"Ehm, Minnie-yah." Siwon tersadar setelah wajah Sungmin menjauh beberapa meter. "Sebenarnya aku mencarimu karena kau diminta segera kembali ke ruanganmu."

"Eh? Kembali ke kamar kaca itu? Tidak! Aku mau jalan-jalan dulu!" protes Sungmin kesal.

"Tidak bisa, pangeran." Siwon menggamit lengan Sungmin lembut. "Ini perintah langsung dari baginda raja dan ratu. Kau pasti sangat lelah setelah ritual tadi, bukan? Tubuhmu harus cepat-cepat beristirahat. Lagipula…"

Siwon melemparkan tatapannya ke arah Leeteuk sejenak.

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Lagipula malam purnama seperti ini tidak begitu baik untuk jalan-jalan, Ming."

"Aku tidak mengerti!" bantah Sungmin cepat. "Malam ini sangat terang. Apanya yang tidak baik untuk jalan-jalan? Aku bisa melihat segalanya dengan jelas."

"Besok pagi lebih terang," balas Leeteuk sabar sembari mengulurkan tangannya. "Mari, pangeran."

"Baik, tapi berhentilah memanggilku pangeran." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Baiklah, Ming." Leeteuk tersenyum hangat.

Tiba-tiba Siwon menarik Sungmin dan memeluknya sejenak. "Kenapa, hyung?" Sungmin membalas pelukan Siwon dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa." Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya selama beberapa detik. "Istirahatlah yang cukup, Minnie-yah. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Hati Sungmin berdesir aneh mendengar kalimat Siwon, namun Leeteuk segera menarik lengannya lembut sebelum Sungmin sempat berpikir lebih jauh.

oOo

"Kau ingin aku bernyanyi untukmu?" tanya Leeteuk setelah memastikan selimut Sungmin terpasang sempurna.

"Tidak usah, hyung." Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Kau kelihatan lelah."

"Aku tidak lelah."

"Tidak usah." Sungmin menggenggam tangan Leeteuk. "Istirahatlah."

"Hm… baiklah." Leeteuk tersenyum. Dikecupnya dahi Sungmin sekilas dan menatap wajah indah itu lekat. "Selamat tidur, Ming."

"Selamat tidur, hyung."

Leeteuk tetap berdiri di posisi yang sama hingga napas Sungmin terlihat naik turun dengan teratur. Pemuda cantik itu menutup tirai di depan pintu dengan hati-hati. Memastikan segalanya tertutup dan terkunci dengan aman. Tatapan lembutnya berubah tegas seiring langkahnya yang semakin jauh dari kamar Sungmin.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" Leeteuk menghentikan seorang penjaga yang baru sampai di depan gerbang istana dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Tidak, pangeran. Lapisan terluar telah hancur. Barisan prajurit terdepan sedang berusaha menahannya."

Wajah Leeteuk berubah pucat. "Ramalan itu tidak main-main rupanya," lirih Leeteuk gelisah.

"Masih ada enam lapisan lagi, hyung," ucap Siwon yang tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang Leeteuk. "Mereka tidak mungkin bisa menembusnya."

"Tapi, Siwon-ah…" Leeteuk menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. "Lapisan terluar telah hancur. Padahal selama ini tidak pernah ada yang berhasil membongkar satu lapisan pun."

"Kau pikir kekuatan tembok batu itu melemah, hyung?" Siwon terpekur sejenak. "Atau sihir para vampire itu yang semakin kuat?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Leeteuk mengacak rambut coklatnya resah.

Siwon menarik tubuh lemah itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Tenang, hyung. Semua akan baik-baik saja," bisik Siwon menenangkan.

Leeteuk mengangguk halus, walaupun hatinya sama sekali tidak membenarkan kata-kata Siwon.

"Lapisan kedua telah hancur!"

"APA?!" Leeteuk melotot kaget saat mendengar jeritan panik para pelayan yang berlarian.

"LEETEUK HYUNG!"

Sesosok tubuh mungil menghambur ke arah Leeteuk, membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam dada Leeteuk dengan bahu gemetar hebat.

"Ryeo-Ryeowookie?" Leeteuk membalas pelukan pemuda mungil itu cemas. "Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ryeowook menggeleng lemah. Pakaian bagian depan milik Leeteuk basah oleh air mata, pemuda itu baru sadar Ryeowook tengah menangis hebat. Tangisan yang membuat jantung Leeteuk berdebar tidak nyaman.

Ryeowook semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Suara iringan barisan penjaga yang berjalan mendekat membuat isakan Ryeowook terdengar lebih pilu. Leeteuk merasakan ada _hal yang tidak beres._

Penjaga yang berdiri di barisan paling depan berlutut di hadapan Leeteuk, ada sebungkus kain putih dalam dekapannya.

Bola mata Leeteuk melebar. Wajahnya berubah ketakutan saat melihat warna merah yang merembes keluar.

Dengan hati-hati kain putih itu dibuka, menampakkan bentuk mungil kelinci putih bersih yang terbujur kaku. Darah merah segar melimpah ruah dari lehernya yang terpenggal.

Leeteuk terbelalak.

_Ini tidak mungkin! _

"TIDAK! KIBUMMIE! TIDAAAKK!"

Jeritan pilu Siwon terdengar memenuhi langit-langit istana.

Ryeowook menangis semakin keras. Kedua kaki Leeteuk nyaris terjatuh dari posisi tegaknya.

_Barisan prajurit terdepan telah habis, dan panglimanya telah gugur._

oOo

Purnama bersinar begitu terang, namun kastil hitam yang menjulang megah itu tak juga kehilangan aura kegelapannya yang pekat. Gemuruh dari setiap tenggorokan makhluk-makhluk mengerikan yang memenuhi bagian depan kastil semakin memperkeruh suasana yang memang sudah mencekam.

Sinar bulan yang turun seolah menjadi _spotlight_ bagi pemuda 17 tahun yang menjadi fokus ritual. Usia yang masih belum tepat, usia yang masih terlalu muda. Ritual ini tak seharusnya terjadi hari ini. Ritual pengangkatan _Alpha_—sebutan bagi sang pemimpin, sebutan bagi sang pengendali perintah, sebutan bagi sang raja.

Segalanya terpaksa berlangsung sebab Alpha sebelumnya yang telah tiada. Siapapun masih dapat mengingat sang raja yang kembali dari perang di daerah utara dalam keadaan sudah menjadi bangkai berdarah. Perang melawan musuh abadi mereka, pasukan vampire.

Kematian sang raja memaksa putranya untuk segera diangkat menjadi Alpha selanjutnya. Meski putra satu-satunya itu masih belum mencapai usia yang cukup.

"Kau yakin bisa melakukan ini?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Kau akan menjadi Alpha! Seriuslah sedikit, Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun menoleh, malas. "Dan kau, Heechul hyung. Pelankan suaramu di upacara penting ini. Jangan membuatku malu karena punya sepupu tak tahu sopan santun seperti kau."

Heechul membelalakkan mata cantiknya. Rasanya ia ingin mengeluarkan cakar tajamnya dan merobek-robek wajah _stoic_ Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak pantas menjadi Alpha," bisiknya geram.

Kyuhyun tampak tidak peduli. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah tenang mengikuti instruksi para tetua yang membacakan mantra dan sumpah untuknya. Cahaya bulan yang menyiram tubuhnya bersinar semakin terang. Menampakkan simbol salib hitam berukir yang berpendar lembut di dahinya—perlambang posisinya sebagai Alpha dari kerajaan serigala selatan.

Lolongan khas serigala meluncur bebas dari tenggorokannya, disambut dengan geraman riuh dari semua kalangan rakyat yang mendengar. Perlahan tubuh tingginya membungkuk, membesar, mengeluarkan bulu-bulu kasar berwarna hitam pekat yang menutup sempurna seluruh bagian kulitnya pucat. Geraman mengerikannya kembali menguasai udara.

Kyuhyun ada disini, demi menggantikan ayahnya.

_Juga demi membalas kematian ayahnya. _

oOo

_Ada yang tidak beres._

Sungmin memeluk selimut putihnya ketakutan. Dinding kaca yang menjadi penyekat kamarnya tidak mampu menampilkan apa yang saat ini terjadi di luar. Teriakan pilu itu kerap kali menggema, dimana-mana. Terkadang suara wanita dan lelaki bersahut-sahutan.

Tak lagi dapat menahan rasa penasarannya, Sungmin turun dari ranjang mewahnya meski ketakutan. Berusaha membuka pintu yang ternyata terkunci.

"Ming!"

Sungmin dapat mengenali suara Ryeowook saat pintu kamarnya mendadak terbuka dari luar. Mata hazelnya terbelalak panik melihat darah segar mengalir dari dahi dan sekitar leher pemuda manis di hadapannya.

"Ki-kita harus segera pergi dari sini!" Tangan mungil itu menggenggam—tepatnya mencengkeram—lengan Sungmin.

Sang Lunarian tak lagi dapat berpikir. Bau darah dan wangi vampire menguasai udara, mayat-mayat kelinci bergelimpangan menghalangi jalan. Ryeowook menariknya menuju lorong sempit, mengubah wujud keduanya menjadi sepasang kelinci mungil yang terus berlari secepat mungkin.

"Dimana Teukie hyung?"

Ryeowook tak mempedulikan pertanyaan itu, membuat jantung dalam dada Sungmin semakin berdebar cemas. Sedikit demi sedikit cahaya bulan mulai terlihat remang di ujung lorong. Tangan mungil Ryeowook meraih tangan mungil Sungmin, menatap dalam mata _sapphire_nya tajam.

"Kita tak lagi bisa kembali, Ming."

Telinga putih sang kelinci bermata _sapphire_ bergerak gelisah. "Dimana Teukie hyung?" Pertanyaan itu berulang.

Mata gelap Ryeowook menyiratkan kepedihan, dan Sungmin tak lagi berani membuka mulutnya.

"Ramalan itu jadi kenyataan." Ryeowook menatap sinar bulan yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya di luar batas kerajaan. Tujuh lapis tembok batu yang selama ini melindungi kerajaan mereka dari dunia luar kini tinggal puing-puing tak berarti. "Para tetua itu benar, kehancuran kita tak dapat dielakkan lagi."

"Tapi, Ming…" Ryeowook kembali menatap mata Sungmin tegas. "Kita tak akan membiarkan kekuatan bulan jatuh pada tangan yang salah. Kita tak bisa membiarkan kehancuran kerajaan disusul dengan kehancuran dunia."

Sungmin mengangguk, lemah. Jika bukan karena dirinya Lunarian, dia lebih memilih mati melindungi kerajaannya dari pasukan vampire itu.

"Apa… hanya kita yang…" Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Telinga abu-abu Ryeowook tampak lunglai saat mulutnya tersenyum miris. "Dari keluarga istana… hanya kita, Ming. Hanya kita berdua yang selamat."

CRASSHH!

Mata _sapphire_ sang kelinci putih terbelalak saat kilatan benda perak menghantam leher kelinci abu-abu, membuat kepalanya terpisah dengan badan.

"Ryeo…"

_Tak ada waktu untuk meratap._

Sungmin segera berbalik, menyelamatkan diri secepat mungkin sebelum vampire pemilik boomerang perak itu menyadari keberadaannya.

oOo

Terus berlari, dan berlari.

Sinar bulan yang menemaninya begitu dingin, padahal terasa hangat saat upacara pemberkatannya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tak peduli luka di sekujur tubuh dan empat kakinya berkat sayatan tajam rumput ilalang, atau air mata dan darah Ryeowook yang membasahi wajahnya, Sungmin tak urung mengurangi kecepatan larinya.

Orang tuanya, Leeteuk, Siwon, Ryeowook, juga seluruh keluarga istana dan rakyat… mati terbunuh hanya demi melindungi kekuatan bulan.

Dirinya juga, harus melindungi kekuatan ini. Ego dalam emosinya menyesal mengapa dia mesti terlahir sebagai Lunarian. Jika bulan tak mewariskan kekuatan padanya, dia tak perlu terpisah dari tanah kelahirannya seperti ini. Setidaknya mati bersama semua orang-orang yang dicintainya tak seburuk meninggalkan mereka dalam maut.

Bruk!

Si kelinci putih telah mencapai batas, tubuh mungilnya terpuruk sementara kedua mata biru safirnya terpejam perlahan.

Hanya bisa berdoa semoga tak ada predator yang menyadari keberadaannya disini.

oOo

"Aku mendengar kabar, para makhluk immortal itu—" Kuku panjang Heechul menggesek jendela kaca hingga menimbulkan bunyi nyaring yang mengiris telinga, "—gagal memburu Lunarian."

Kyuhyun menaikkan satu kakinya ke atas meja, tersenyum meremehkan. "Aku bahkan tidak percaya makhluk legendaris macam Lunarian itu ada, hyung. Para vampire itu sungguh bodoh, membuang-buang waktu demi hal yang tidak berguna."

Heechul menoleh dingin. "Lunarian itu ada, Kyuhyun."

"Tidak mungkin." Kyuhyun mendengus. "Itu hanya rumor yang dihembuskan predator licik agar predator lainnya terfokus pada masalah mencari Lunarian—yang tidak jelas dimana keberadaannya itu. Lalu mereka yang menyebarkan rumor itu bebas berkeliaran berburu mangsa karena banyak saingan mereka terlanjur terobsesi pada 'misi berburu kelinci'. Padahal kau tahu sendiri kan, hyung. Berburu kelinci itu benar-benar hal yang mustahil, mereka bersembunyi di gua-gua yang dibentengi tembok batu berlapis sihir. Bahkan hampir seluruh predator hanya tahu wujud kelinci dari gambar-gambar dalam buku."

"Ini sudah lewat tiga hari setelah penobatanmu menjadi Alpha, Kyu." Heechul menatap sinis. "Dan cara pikirmu itu masih belum berkembang juga, masih saja dangkal."

"Terserah kau, hyung." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya cuek, sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan kalimat tajam Heechul yang menusuk.

Heechul menatap wajah santai Kyuhyun sejenak. "Kyu, cepatlah menikah."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Aku masih 17 tahun, hyung."

"Ini bukan masalah umur lagi. Kau sudah menjadi Alpha. Kau harus cepat menikah jika kau ingin menjadi Alpha secara penuh."

_Alpha secara penuh. _

Simbol salib hitam yang bersinar di dahi Kyuhyun saat malam penobatannya tiga hari yang lalu itu memang tidak lebih dari sekedar simbol saja. Jika diibaratkan, saat ini Kyuhyun adalah raja tanpa mahkota. Kenyataan yang membuat Kyuhyun mendengus malas.

Kyuhyun ingin memiliki 'mahkota' itu, tentu saja. 'Mahkota' berupa pedang yang tersimpan di ruang bawah tanah kerajaan, pedang yang terus teronggok disana setelah kematian ayahnya. _Darkveil_, sebutan bagi pedang tua yang telah diturunkan bertahun-tahun sejak Alpha pertama di kerajaan serigala selatan. Pedang hitam yang menyimpan _black magic_ yang luar biasa kuatnya, bahkan sihir hitam itu masih dapat diasah menjadi lebih kuat lagi tergantung dari pengguna pedangnya. Namun sayangnya pedang itu hanya akan menjadi pedang biasa jika penggunanya bukan seorang Alpha.

Lebih tepatnya, _seorang Alpha yang sudah menikah._

Seolah meminta jaminan, pedang itu bersedia memberikan kekuatannya jika pemiliknya juga dapat memberinya seorang penerus yang dapat menggantikannya menjadi pengguna pedang itu nanti.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya. Dia memang seorang Alpha sekarang, tapi kepalanya belum ingin memikirkan banyak hal yang merepotkan.

Sekilas mata Kyuhyun memperhatikan sinar matahari yang menerobos jendela kamarnya sebelum bangkit berdiri mendekati jendela itu. "Hari ini tampak cerah, hyung." Kyuhyun menoleh, tersenyum tipis ke arah Heechul. "Aku ingin keluar sebentar. Jaga kastil ini selama aku tidak ada, oke?"

Heechul menggeram saat Kyuhyun melompat tangkas keluar jendela. "Tsk…" keluhnya sebal. "Dasar bocah, seenaknya saja."

oOo

Lewat dua hari, atau tiga hari? Entahlah… Sungmin tak tahu pasti.

Yang jelas dia terus berjalan, dan berjalan. Mengagumi kecepatan larinya setelah dia berhasil menyelamatkan diri dari kejaran ular berbisa di padang tadi. Atau cengkraman elang dari udara. Atau kucing hutan yang nyaris berhasil menancapkan kuku di lehernya—hanya nyaris, untungnya tubuh mungil si kelinci berhasil menghindar.

_Apa tak ada yang bisa dimakan disini?_

Mulut mungil Sungmin terbuka, lapar. Padahal padang gersang sudah berhasil dilewatinya, begitu juga rawa lembab yang sulit diseberangi. Yang melingkupi dirinya saat ini hanya hawa sejuk, rerumputan hijau, dan kupu-kupu aneka warna yang berterbangan dimana-mana.

Di tempat seindah ini, mestinya ada makanan.

Sudah dua—atau tiga hari, Sungmin memenuhi hidupnya hanya dengan air. Bersyukur air sungai yang dilewatinya tak beracun. Kaki Sungmin terus melangkah, menelusuri garis sungai. Berharap menemukan pepohonan rimbun dengan buah-buahan yang berjatuhan di bawahnya.

Tep!

Mata _sapphire_ itu membulat terang. _Ah! Dia menemukannya! _

Empat kaki putihnya berlari kencang memasuki semacam perkebunan, fokus utama pada tumpukan apel yang tampaknya disediakan untuk—

SRAAATTTT!

—_untuk menjebak mangsa sepertinya._

oOo

Sama sekali bukan gaya seorang predator memasang perangkap demi menjebak mangsa. Para hewan buas terbiasa berburu dengan kecepatan tinggi, memojokkan mangsa dengan cakar mereka, dan merobek dengan taring mereka sendiri. Namun Kyuhyun memiliki cara lain demi membunuh kebosanan.

Mata gelapnya yang serupa warna batu obsidian menatap dingin pada rumput yang berserakan, membuktikan jaring besar dibalik sana telah terangkat dari tempatnya. Wajah pucatnya kini mendongak, menemukan jaring yang membungkus 'sesuatu yang masih berontak habis-habisan' di atas pohon.

Napas hangatnya tertarik satu kali, sebelum kakinya melompat tangkas ke atas dahan, memotong jaring dengan satu kali tebasan cakarnya.

oOo

Pluk!

Alih-alih merasakan rasa sakit akibat membentur tanah, Sungmin menemukan dirinya dalam pelukan pemuda itu. Mata safirnya terbuka perlahan, menatap tepat wajah pucat yang tampak berbahaya.

_Siapa dia? Vampire?_

Kulit pucat semacam itu hanya dimiliki para vampire, setahu Sungmin. Hanya saja berbanding terbalik dengan suhu vampire yang biasanya dingin membeku, pelukan pemuda ini terasa hangat, tepatnya… _panas_.

Sungmin dapat merasakan tubuh mungilnya gemetar.

Sudah terlalu terlambat untuk melarikan diri.

oOo

Kyuhyun terbelalak, menatap tak percaya. Hewan mungil dalam pelukannya ini… berbulu putih bersih dengan telinga panjang yang terkulai ketakutan.

_Kelinci._

Kyuhyun menatap takjub. Jemarinya mengangkat hewan mungil itu tepat ke depan wajahnya, berusaha meneliti lebih dalam lagi. _Kelinci sungguhan?_ batinnya sembari memainkan telinga panjang yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya itu.

_Atau hanya mirip saja? _Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya penasaran. _Apa aku tunjukkan pada Heechul hyung sa—_

Kyuhyun tersentak pemikirannya sendiri.

_Sebaiknya jangan! Jangan beritahu Heechul hyung! _Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras. _Aku simpan untuk diriku sendiri saja._

Kelinci itu masih memejamkan matanya erat, tubuh mungilnya gemetaran dalam genggaman Kyuhyun. Bulu putihnya tampak kotor dengan banyak noda darah, tampak begitu rapuh.

Dia mungkin dari daerah utara.

Tatapan Kyuhyun mendingin. Ayahnya mati sebab perang di daerah utara, perang melawan vampire dalam memperebutkan Lunarian. Miris sekali. Kyuhyun selalu berkata para predator yang percaya pada eksistensi Lunarian itu bodoh, dan siapa sangka jika ayahnya juga termasuk predator bodoh itu?

Kyuhyun menarik napasnya keras.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu." Kyuhyun berjongkok, meletakkan kelinci kecil yang masih gemetaran itu ke atas tanah. "Tapi aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu jika kau mencoba kabur," sambungnya dengan suara lirih yang lebih menyerupai geraman saat si kelinci terseok lemah seperti ingin menjauh.

Telunjuk Kyuhyun terulur, menyentuh kepala mungil kelinci itu tepat di dahinya. "Tunjukkan wujud aslimu," perintah Kyuhyun penuh nada intimidasi.

Telinga kelinci itu bergerak-gerak saat tubuh mungilnya perlahan meninggi, bola mata biru safirnya berubah menjadi kecoklatan, rambut pirang platinum mulai terlihat, hingga telinga panjang itu akhirnya tenggelam. Memperlihatkan sosok manusia yang lebih mungil dari Kyuhyun, dengan kulit putih susu dan wajah cantik yang memucat ketakutan.

Hening sejenak hingga suara tajam Kyuhyun memecah suasana. "Namamu?"

"Sungmin."

"Aku Kyuhyun."

Hening lagi.

"Kau dari utara?"

Mata hazel Sungmin mendongak ke arah Kyuhyun, terkejut. "Y-ya."

"Bagaimana bisa kau sampai kesini? Ke selatan?"

"S-Selatan?" Wajah Sungmin semakin memucat. Daerah selatan, daerahnya para predator. Entah predator jenis yang mana.

"Kau salah jalan." Jemari Kyuhyun meraih pipi Sungmin, membuat pemuda manis itu gemetar. "Seharusnya kau lari ke arah timur. Apa para kelinci tidak tahu dimana daerah yang aman?" Seringai Kyuhyun mengembang. "Yah, tapi memang tak ada gunanya sih memberi nasihat di saat semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi."

"K-kau… akan membunuhku?" Sungmin menatap ketakutan.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan membunuhmu," ucap Kyuhyun lembut—namun mengerikan—sembari membelai pipi halus Sungmin yang terasa kenyal di jari-jarinya. "Kelinci sudah langka. Bahkan saat ini mungkin hanya kau satu-satunya kelinci yang ada. Jadi mana mungkin aku membunuhmu."

"J-jadi… kau mau apa?"

"Entahlah." Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Sekarang berubahlah jadi kelinci lagi agar aku bisa menyembunyikanmu dari serigala lain."

_Serigala?!_

Sungmin terbelalak.

Di antara semua jenis predator yang pernah dia lihat dari buku, hanya ada 2 jenis yang paling berbahaya. 2 jenis yang saling berseteru demi membuktikan siapa yang paling berkuasa. 2 jenis yang sama-sama haus darah. _Vampire dan… werewolf._

Wajah Sungmin memucat seputih kertas.

_Lepas dari mulut harimau lalu jatuh ke mulut buaya mungkin jauh lebih baik dari ini._

oOo

**To Be Continued**


	2. Éclipse Lunaire

© 2014 Akizuki Kiriya

..:: *oOo*#::..

**Lunar Luminescence**

by Kiri-chan

**Kyu**Hyun/Sung**Min**'s FanFiction

**Warning:** fantasi ruwet (?), death character, blood scenes, YAOI, don't like don't read.

~ Chapter 2 ~

**Éclipse Lunaire**

..:: *oOo*#::..

_Makhluk ini benar-benar wangi. _

Kyuhyun melompat dari pohon ke pohon dengan wujud manusia. Lebih praktis daripada dengan wujud serigalanya yang terlalu besar, dan juga lebih aman karena ada kumpulan serigala sedang berebut daging beruang di seberang sana. Kyuhyun menyeringai, sama sekali tidak merasa kasihan pada beruang tersesat yang bernasib sial menjadi mangsa kawanannya. Bahkan seekor hewan pemburu bisa menjadi mangsa jika berhadapan dengan pemburu lain yang lebih kuat. Namun seringai Kyuhyun seketika lenyap saat para serigala itu menggeram dan mendongak ke arah pohon tempatnya bersembunyi dengan mata berkilat lapar.

Raungan serigala terdengar bersahut-sahutan.

Kyuhyun mendecih. "Heh… kenapa kau wangi sekali sih?" Dia mencoba menatap mata biru bening yang mengintip dari balik bajunya. "Apa semua kelinci punya bau semanis dirimu?"

Kelinci kecil itu sama sekali tidak merespon. Hanya balik menatap Kyuhyun dengan tubuh bulat mungil yang gemetar hebat dan telinga panjang yang terkulai rapat. Kyuhyun mendengus. Sungmin masih ketakutan meski Kyuhyun sudah berjanji tidak akan membunuhnya. _Tapi ya sudahlah, _batin Kyuhyun sembari menghela napas, _masih untung dia tidak berontak. _

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun meraih dahan pohon, sementara tangan kirinya menahan Sungmin agar tetap tersembunyi di balik pakaiannya. Kawanan serigala itu mulai mendekat dengan kecepatan yang tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan Kyuhyun. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu melompati setiap pohon seperti seekor tupai.

Sebenarnya bukan masalah jika para serigala itu berhasil mengejarnya, memangnya siapa yang berani merebut buruan sang Alpha? Tapi dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko memperlihatkan sosok Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak mau siapapun tahu ada makhluk dongeng dalam posesinya saat ini. Bisa jadi bahan gosip. Dan kalau sampai kedengaran si _drama queen_ Heechul, jangan harap Kyuhyun bisa memelihara Sungmin dengan tenang.

BRAKKK!

Kyuhyun terkejut saat pohon yang nyaris dia pijak tiba-tiba tumbang dengan suara bedebam keras. Dengan tangkas dia memutar arah lompatannya dan mendarat di rumput, menatap ke depan dan menyadari ada kawanan lain yang menyerangnya dari arah berlawanan.

"Pangeran Kyuhyun?"

Begitu bersitatap, semua serigala itu menyadari bahwa mereka sedang berhadapan dengan sang Alpha. Beberapa yang sudah berubah wujud menjadi manusia menekuk lututnya dan menunduk, yang masih berwujud serigala menekuk kaki dan menempelkan moncongnya sejajar dengan tanah.

"Maafkan kecerobohan kami." Salah seorang pria tua memohon dengan wajah ketakutan, tidak ingin Kyuhyun menghukum keluarganya. "Kami tidak tahu jika—"

"Tidak masalah." Kyuhyun menginterupsi cepat, matanya sedikit panik saat memastikan tidak satupun dari bulu putih Sungmin yang terlihat. "Tapi aku punya permintaan."

"Apapun, pangeran."

"Aku ingin kalian memastikan tidak ada satupun yang menghalangi jalanku setelah ini." Kyuhyun menatap sinis saat mendengar beberapa serigala meneguk ludah susah payah karena wangi Sungmin yang masih tersebar. "Aku tidak peduli bagaimanapun caranya."

"Kami mengerti."

"Bagus."

Kyuhyun berbalik. Melanjutkan langkah meski dapat mendengar geraman frustasi yang dibuat sepelan mungkin. Kyuhyun meminta serigala-serigala itu untuk terus menjaga jalannya sementara hidung mereka dikuasai wangi manis mangsa yang benar-benar mengundang selera, ini siksaan namanya.

"Dan…" Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berbalik lagi yang membuat para serigala yang menjaga jarak beberapa meter di belakangnya berjengit. "Soal bau yang kalian cium saat ini…"

Mata Kyuhyun berkilat gelap yang membuat kaumnya menekuk lutut lagi secara otomatis.

"… aku ingin kalian tetap menutup rapat mulut kalian, pada siapapun."

Para serigala itu menunduk paham.

"Apalagi Heechul hyung," tekan Kyuhyun sebelum berbalik membelakangi kawanannya.

Pemuda serigala itu mendengus, kembali mendekap Sungmin lebih rapat ke dadanya. "Kenapa kau mesti wangi sekali sih?" bisik Kyuhyun nyaris tak terdengar.

oOo

"Kau bisa membuka matamu."

Kyuhyun meletakkan Sungmin di lantai. Kelinci kecil itu masih meringkuk dengan mata terpejam rapat. Kyuhyun tidak terlalu mengerti bagaimana perasaan makhluk lemah seperti Sungmin, tapi berhadapan dengan puluhan ekor hewan buas sepanjang perjalanannya dengan Kyuhyun tadi pasti menakutkan. Kyuhyun sendiri kerepotan mengusir tatapan lapar kawanannya, bahkan dari pelayan kastilnya sendiri saat diam-diam melompat dari tembok belakang untuk menghindari prajurit di gerbang depan. Kyuhyun tidak menyangka membawa kelinci—dan membuatnya tetap tersembunyi—benar-benar melelahkan.

"Sungmin…" Kyuhyun mengetuk dahi si kelinci yang malah semakin gemetar. "Hei… aku sudah bilang tidak akan membunuhmu kan?"

Sungmin membuka matanya pelan, masih belum berani menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ini kamarku." Kyuhyun melipat kedua kakinya dan duduk dengan posisi sila. "Tidak ada siapapun disini. Kau bisa berubah jadi manusia."

Tapi Sungmin tetap bersikeras bergelung menjadi bulatan putih yang membuat Kyuhyun gemas. Apa itu cara kelinci melindungi diri? Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir. Sungmin bukan kura-kura yang bisa berlindung hanya dengan meringkuk seperti itu.

"Kau mau makan?" Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya sendiri saat kata 'makan' keluar dari bibirnya. Bisa duduk berhadapan dengan Sungmin tanpa menyentuhnya sama sekali, Kyuhyun merasa lebih hebat dari serigala vegetarian. Eh, tunggu. Tidak ada serigala vegetarian di kerajaannya. "Aku punya banyak sayur dan buah. Kau suka yang mana?"

Sungmin membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Kyuhyun benar-benar memberinya tumpukan buah dan sayur yang membuat perutnya bergejolak. Bagaimana serigala seperti Kyuhyun menyimpan yang seperti ini? Bukankah jenis mereka hanya makan daging?

"Kau tahu aku tidak menganggapnya sebagai makanan." Kyuhyun terkekeh saat menangkap ekspresi kebingungan Sungmin. "Tapi sebagai umpan untuk memasang perangkap. Untuk menjebak hewan bodoh sepertimu."

Sungmin mengernyit dalam hati, tidak suka dibilang bodoh. "Apa kau sebegitu payahnya sampai tidak bisa menangkap buruanmu sendiri?"

Mata Kyuhyun melebar.

Sungmin tersentak. Tidak sadar pikirannya benar-benar terucap. Dia bahkan tidak sadar kapan tubuh kelincinya berubah menjadi manusia. Mungkin emosinya karena perkataan Kyuhyun tadi yang membuatnya jadi spontan begini. Sungmin merutuki kecerobohannya.

"Mak-maksudku…" Sungmin menoleh kanan kiri dengan gelisah, nyaris berubah jadi kelinci lagi dan bersembunyi di balik rak atau lemari besar yang ada di kamar Kyuhyun, tapi—

Brak!

—Kyuhyun lebih cepat mendorongnya ke lantai dan menahan bahunya disana.

"Oh…" Kyuhyun menyeringai saat mendekati wajah Sungmin. "Kau berani juga ya."

Sungmin memucat.

"Padahal selama ini hanya Heechul hyung yang punya nyali mengomentari hobiku terang-terangan."

Sungmin dapat melihat jelas mata hitam yang membesar mengerikan dan dua taring yang muncul perlahan. Kyuhyun tidak sepenuhnya berubah menjadi serigala, hanya mata dan giginya saja, tapi itu sudah cukup membuat Sungmin merasa di ambang kematian.

"Jadi… apa yang harus kulakukan padamu, hm?" Napas panas Kyuhyun berhembus di bulu mata Sungmin yang tertutup rapat. "Aku memang berjanji tidak akan membunuhmu. Tapi membuatmu kehilangan satu atau dua kaki tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Srett!

Sungmin membuka matanya terkejut. Dia merasa tubuhnya melayang dan ada wajah Kyuhyun sedang tersenyum padanya—wajah normal tanpa taring dan mata hewan buas.

"Bercanda." Kyuhyun terkekeh geli saat menatap Sungmin yang kebingungan. "Apa aku begitu menakutkan? Memang seharusnya begitu sih, aku kan Alpha disini."

Sungmin menegang. Dia memang sempat memperhatikan—tepatnya mendengar, karena dia tidak bisa melihat apapun saat disembunyikan di balik pakaian Kyuhyun—bagaimana serigala-serigala itu tunduk begitu saja pada semua perintah Kyuhyun, tapi dia tidak menyangka jika…

Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa sial.

Dia tersesat di kerajaan serigala, dan dia jatuh tepat ke tangan pemimpinnya.

Tamatlah sudah.

Sungmin sibuk dengan pikirannya yang kalut sampai tidak sadar Kyuhyun membawanya ke ruangan yang berbeda.

"Biasanya aku menyuruh pelayan untuk bersih-bersih." Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Tapi karena aku tidak bisa memperlihatkanmu pada mereka, jadi biar kulakukan sendiri."

Sungmin baru mengerjap sadar saat Kyuhyun menurunkannya dari gendongan, mendudukkannya di atas undakan porselen yang seperti tangga kecil. "K-kau mau apa?" Secara reflek Sungmin menahan pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun yang melonggarkan kerah pakaiannya.

Kyuhyun menautkan alis seolah heran dengan sikap Sungmin. "Kudengar kelinci itu makhluk suci, tapi kenapa sepertinya kau keberatan dibersihkan?"

Sungmin berjengit panik. Apa darahnya harus dibersihkan dan organ-organnya harus dikeluarkan dulu sebelum dimakan? Setahu Sungmin, para pemakan daging itu biasa memakan mangsanya mentah-mentah. Tapi siapa tahu anggota kerajaan seperti Kyuhyun berbeda, mengingat Kyuhyun punya selera berbeda juga dengan memasang perangkap untuk mangsa daripada berburu sendiri.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya gelisah. Tapi di luar dugaan, dia hanya menemukan ruangan luas yang dindingnya dilapisi porselen dengan ukiran-ukiran indah. Ada kolam besar dengan air berwarna keunguan. Sungmin menghirup wangi bunga yang sama sekali tidak tercium seperti bau bumbu masak.

"Kau sudah lihat penampilanmu sendiri?" Kyuhyun memutar Sungmin ke arah cermin besar yang tidak jauh darinya. "Penuh debu, tanah, lumpur, luka berdarah. Astaga… kau buruk sekali. Tapi aku salut karena kau tidak kehilangan anggota badanmu mengingat kau baru melakukan perjalanan jauh dari utara. Kau pasti berhasil bersembunyi dari para pemburu karena badanmu yang kecil itu, ck… kau perlu makan lebih banyak, Sungmin."

Sungmin menelan ludah. Jadi selain dibersihkan, dia juga harus digemukkan dulu sebelum dimakan.

"Tapi sebelum itu…"

Srett!

Sungmin terbelalak saat tangan Kyuhyun meloloskan pakaiannya melewati bahu.

"… kau perlu mandi dulu."

Pipi Sungmin sontak memerah saat Kyuhyun terus melucuti pakaiannya pelan-pelan, baru sadar apa yang Kyuhyun maksud dengan 'dibersihkan' jauh lebih sederhana daripada yang ada dalam pikiran Sungmin. "A-aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Kau diam saja." Kyuhyun menatap tidak suka saat Sungmin nyaris menahan tangannya lagi. "Luka-lukamu banyak, kau tidak mungkin bisa mengobatinya sendiri. Lagipula aku kan pemilikmu, jadi biarkan aku mengurusimu."

Sungmin tidak lagi berani membantah. Lebih baik diam daripada jemari kurus Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berubah jadi cakar dan merobek tubuhnya yang kini tidak tertutup sehelai benangpun. Jantungnya berdebar gelisah saat tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh kedua sisi tubuhnya dan memindahkankannya dengan mudah ke dalam kolam.

Sungmin tersentak sedikit. Air yang berwarna keunguan itu memang hangat dan nyaman, tapi terasa perih di bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang terluka.

"Tahan." Kyuhyun berkata lembut meski masih terdengar tajam di telinga Sungmin. "Percuma saja diobati jika lukamu belum bersih sepenuhnya, kan?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab.

Jemari Kyuhyun menyentuh rambutnya dengan cairan kental berbusa yang baunya sama dengan air yang melingkupi Sungmin. Sungmin baru sempat berpikir dan mengenali aromanya, lavender.

"Tutup matamu," perintah Kyuhyun. "Busanya bisa masuk."

Sungmin tidak punya pilihan lain selain memejamkan matanya dengan patuh. Dia ingat 17 tahun hidupnya dalam kamar kaca yang menjaga kesuciannya. Ini belum genap seminggu sejak dia keluar darisana tapi sudah ada serigala yang menyentuhnya seperti ini. _Apa kesucian sinar bulannya sudah terkontaminasi? _Sungmin nyaris mendengus dengan pikirannya sendiri. _Bagaimana bisa aku sempat memikirkan itu? Masih hidup saja sudah untung. _

"Kyuhyun! Kau dimana? KYUHYUN?!"

Sungmin menoleh saat merasakan tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang menggosok punggungnya menegang.

"Sial! Heechul hyung!" Kyuhyun merutuk keras.

Dengan cepat mengangkat Sungmin keluar dari air. Tanpa perlu diperintah Kyuhyun, Sungmin segera mengubah wujudnya menjadi kelinci kecil dan membiarkan Kyuhyun menyembunyikannya di sudut teraman.

"Tetap disini." Kyuhyun menekan setiap kata-katanya dengan tegas. "Dan jangan menyebarkan baumu kemana-mana. Bisa gawat kalau sampai tercium Heechul hyung."

Kyuhyun tahu permintaannya aneh. Kalau ada mangsa yang bisa menyamarkan aromanya, sudah pasti akan ada banyak predator di dunia ini yang mati kelaparan karena kesulitan berburu.

"KYUHYUN!"

Brakk!

Dengan kecepatan kilat, Kyuhyun melompat dari tempatnya berdiri ke arah pintu yang nyaris didobrak Heechul. "Apa maumu, hyung?" Kyuhyun menggeram kesal.

Heechul menyeringai, berusaha sekuat tenaga mendorong pintu yang menghalanginya dengan Kyuhyun. "Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Kyuhyun mendecih dalam hati. Dia lupa memperingatkan pelayan-pelayan yang memergokinya melompat dari tembok belakang kastil untuk tidak bergosip.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, hyung." Kyuhyun menatap tajam. "Pergi sana."

"Ayolah, Kyuhyun. Berbagilah denganku." Heechul memamerkan taringnya. "Kudengar aromanya sangat… enak."

"Hyung, sudah kubilang—"

BRAKKK!

Kyuhyun terlempar ke belakang. Matanya terbelalak, tak menyangka Heechul berubah jadi serigala sungguhan dan langsung mendobrak pintunya tanpa ampun.

"HYUNG! BERHENTI!"

Dakkk!

Kaki besar berbulu coklat kemerahan Heechul menekuk dengan dorongan kuat. Heechul mengerang, mati-matian melawan kekuatan besar yang memaksa tubuhnya membungkuk.

"Kau tahu percuma saja melawan kuasa Alpha, hyung." Kyuhyun mendekat dengan mata serigalanya, simbol salib hitam berpendar tipis di balik poni gelapnya.

Heechul hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati.

Menekuk satu lututnya di depan moncong besar Heechul, Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan geraman pelan dari tenggorokan. "Keluar dari sini, dan jangan pernah masuk ke kamarku lagi. Ini perintah."

"Hauuunggg…" Heechul mengerang dan memundurkan kedua kakinya. Meski dalam hati kesal minta ampun, Heechul tidak punya pilihan lain selain mematuhi perintah Kyuhyun. Tubuh raksasanya berputar balik dan berlari melewati lubang besar—bekas pintu yang didobrak tadi—dengan langkah bedebum.

Kyuhyun mengerjap takjub saat Heechul tak lagi terlihat oleh jarak pandangnya. Baru kali ini Heechul menurutinya begitu saja. Kyuhyun tahu kuasa Alpha memang mutlak, tapi tetap saja… yang baru dia hadapi tadi itu Heechul. _Heechul. _

Kyuhyun tertawa puas. "Rasakan itu, hyung! Hahahaha!"

Sungmin mengintip dari tempat persembunyiannya saat mendengar tawa Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum. Mata serigalanya sudah menghilang dan kembali normal. "Dia sudah pergi."

Tapi Sungmin tetap bersembunyi.

"Sini…" Kyuhyun mendekat dan berjongkok di depan Sungmin yang berwujud kelinci. "Sebaiknya kau cepat berubah jadi manusia lagi, masih banyak bagian yang belum dibersihkan."

Sungmin terbelalak. Rasanya dia ingin kabur saja.

oOo

_Bulannya sangat dekat._

Tepat tengah malam. Sungmin memandang dari balik jendela besar dalam ruangan gelap. Mata safirnya yang besar seolah gemetar. Bau darah, pembantaian, semua itu masih terhirup jelas di hidung mungilnya. Makhluk dengan wangi menusuk yang bertaring tajam, hanya dengan membayangkannya sekilas saja sudah cukup membuat bulu-bulu seputih saljunya meremang.

_Vampire._

Mereka datang dalam jumlah banyak, di bulan purnama seperti ini. _Ini bahkan masih bulan yang sama, _Sungmin berpikir miris. Belum genap seminggu sejak kematian Ryeowook yang terjadi tepat di depan matanya. Kematian yang sia-sia. Karena saat ini Sungmin berakhir menghadapi predator lain, bahkan tepat di sarangnya.

Dengkur serigala itu terdengar keras.

Telinga panjang Sungmin berdiri tegak. Dengan takut mencoba melirik ke arah serigala besar berbulu hitam pekat yang sangat tidak cocok dengan ranjang putih bertirai dan berkanopi mewah. Hewan raksasa itu tidak tidur di atasnya, tapi di samping ranjang, hampir dekat dengan bantal kecil tempat Sungmin bergelung.

"_Kalau kau tidak ingin tidur disana, aku juga tidak." _Itu yang si pangeran serigala katakan saat badan kecil Sungmin gemetaran hebat saat Kyuhyun hampir meletakkannya di ranjang.

Sungmin bukan hanya tidak ingin tidur di ranjang, dia bahkan tidak ingin berada di dalam kamar ini. Ruangannya cukup luas dengan langit-langit yang tinggi. Kyuhyun mematikan lampunya yang membuat suasana menjadi total gelap, hanya sinar bulan dari arah barisan jendela-jendela kristal yang membantu menerangi setiap sudut dengan cahaya remang-remang. Dari arah ventilasi bertiup udara malam yang membuat Sungmin merasa semakin disergap ketakutan, dan di setiap detiknya dia terus menduga-duga kapan hewan buas mengerikan itu akan mencabik tubuhnya dan memakan dagingnya mentah-mentah.

Kyuhyun memang sudah merawat Sungmin dengan baik dan berjanji tidak akan membunuh Sungmin, tapi siapa yang percaya? Bagimana jika tiba-tiba dia terbangun dan lapar? Lalu butuh camilan malam? Satu-satunya yang bisa dia makan di ruangan ini hanya Sungmin!

Sungmin membeku ketakutan. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Kepala kelinci mungil itu mendongak sedikit, menatap mata besar serigala yang terpejam rapat.

_Apa ini… kesempatan?_

Satu kaki mungilnya terangkat ragu-ragu, mencoba mencari pijakan selain bantal bulat tempatnya bergelung. Bantal bulatnya terletak di atas lemari kaca yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Jika Sungmin punya cukup keberanian, mungkin dia bisa melompat dan mencari celah-celah untuk lari.

Sekali lagi, Sungmin melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. Serigala itu menghembuskan napas naik turun yang membuat Sungmin semakin berdebar tegang. Keempat kakinya terasa kaku, tapi kapan lagi dia bisa kabur jika bukan sekarang? Sungmin bahkan tidak yakin dia bisa bertemu dengan hari esok.

Tap!

Bulatan putih bertelinga panjang itu melompat dengan lincah. Mata safirnya bersinar yakin saat melihat celah ventilasi yang bisa dicapai dengan rak kayu yang bertingkat. Dengan cepat dia berlari dan mencoba mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat lagi sebelum—

Bruk!

—cakar-cakar tajam itu mengurung tubuhnya.

Jantung Sungmin mencelos.

Suara dengkuran yang sedari tadi menguasai ruangan kini berganti geraman keras anjing raksasa yang meremangkan bulu kuduk siapapun.

"Mencoba kabur ya?" Seiring suara velvet yang terdengar, Sungmin merasa cakar raksasa yang mengurungnya perlahan berubah menjadi jemari kurus. Serigala besar itu kini berwujud remaja laki-laki berkulit pucat yang tetap saja terlihat mengerikan. "Apa kau pikir di luar sana lebih aman daripada bersamaku disini?"

Kedua telinga panjang Sungmin terlipat di kedua sisi kepalanya, matanya terpejam erat, gemetar. Dia sama sekali tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Suara dalam otaknya terus berteriak, _"Aku akan dimakan! Aku akan dimakan!"_

"Padahal aku sudah susah payah membawamu kesini. Menyembunyikanmu dari serigala lain itu sulit, tahu! Apalagi Heechul hyung! Aku juga sudah memandikanmu bersih-bersih dan memberimu makan sayuran! Kenapa kau malah mencoba kabur? Tidak tahu terimakasih!" Kyuhyun marah-marah dengan telunjuknya memukul pelan dahi si kelinci. "Hei! Jawab aku, Sungmin!"

Saat telinga panjang itu perlahan menyusut, dan mata safir itu berubah menjadi kecoklatan, Kyuhyun menemukan tubuh mungil yang terkurung di bawah kuasanya. Bibirnya yang tadi sempat mengomel panjang kini terkatup. Mata hitamnya bersitatap dengan warna _shiny tea _dalam mata Sungmin yang terkesan cerah. Jaraknya… _terlalu dekat._

Kyuhyun menelan ludah. Dia tahu persis yang di bawahnya ini kelinci, jantan pula. Tapi sepertinya sinar bulan yang redup berhasil menampilkan iluminasi yang membuat jantungnya berdebar gila.

Udara malam yang bertiup dari ventilasi sama sekali tidak membantu. Wajah Kyuhyun merunduk saat angin tak sengaja menebar wangi manis Sungmin hingga tercium lebih pekat. Bibirnya nyaris menyentuh kulit leher Sungmin saat sinar bulan entah mengapa tiba-tiba menerobos lebih terang dan terfokus padanya seperti _spotlight_.

Poni pirang platinum Sungmin tersibak dan memperlihatkan simbol bulan yang berpendar lembut di dahinya.

Kyuhyun terpaku, terbelalak tak percaya. _Tidak mungkin… _Seumur hidup tak pernah terbayang, sihir terkuat yang diincar seluruh predator di dunia kini jatuh dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Kau… Lunarian?"

_Leeteuk hyung_, batin Sungmin menyebut nama itu dalam kebekuan, _Siwon hyung, Ryeowook, semuanya… sudah berakhir._

Dirinya terlahir sebagai jelmaan malaikat bulan memang membawa kebahagiaan pada kerajaan, namun itu hanya pada awalnya. Karena beberapa saat setelah kelahirannya, para tetua meramalkan kehancuran kerajaan. Dan mereka memutuskan untuk mengurung Sungmin dalam ruangan luas empat sisi yang bahkan Sungmin tidak tahu ada berapa campuran mantra yang melapisi dindingnya dari sudut ke sudut. Mereka berharap darah Sungmin yang mengandung sihir bulan akan tersamar setelah bertahun-tahun terlindung di dalam sana. Namun nyatanya tidak. Begitu Sungmin keluar, para vampire itu mencium bau darahnya. Bahkan dari balik 7 tembok sihir yang melindungi kerajaannya.

"Mungkin aku hanya… pembawa sial."

Suara bening itu mengejutkan Kyuhyun. Rasanya seperti tersihir saat melihat kristal-kristal jernih mengalir lembut dari dua mata hazel yang gemetar. Lunarian itu terlihat sangat indah.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Kyuhyun bertanya pelan.

"Aku adalah kehancuran bagi keluargaku sendiri." Sungmin menatap nanar. "Mungkin juga bagi keluarga yang lain."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Dia mengerti 'keluarga' yang Sungmin maksud adalah para herbivora lemah yang biasa menjadi makanan pemburu macam Kyuhyun sehari-hari. Si Lunarian sendiri tentu paham, darahnya menjadi rebutan para hewan buas di luar sana. Darah yang mengandung sihir bulan, yang seteguk saja akan memberi hidup abadi, dan akan membuat hewan mana saja yang menghisapnya menjadi yang terkuat, tak terkalahkan, dan tak ada lagi mangsa yang dapat lari dari mereka.

"Lebih baik aku tidak usah lahir saja… kan?"

"Kau akan menyesal berkata begitu." Entah kenapa Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyukai pernyataan Sungmin barusan. "Walaupun tadinya aku tidak percaya kau ada, tidak percaya Lunarian itu nyata."

Mata Kyuhyun menggelap.

Dia pernah berpikir jika Lunarian—makhluk dongeng itu—nyata, dia akan menghisap habis darahnya. Lalu menghancurkan satu persatu kerajaan vampire yang ada, menundukkan predator manapun yang menentangnya, dan menguasai dunia. Setidaknya itu adalah mimpi ayahnya sebelum dia mati di tangan para vampire.

"Kau tahu?" Tiba-tiba tangan Kyuhyun terulur dan menyeka air mata Sungmin perlahan. "Sebagian besar kawanan serigala yang menjadi prajurit kerajaan mati dalam pertempuran memperebutkan wilayahmu, mati di tangan vampire-vampire itu. Ayahku juga ada disana."

Sungmin membeku.

"Apa yang kau bayangkan jika kawananku yang menang?" Kyuhyun merunduk, seringainya terkembang dan lidahnya menyapa bulu mata Sungmin yang basah oleh air mata. "Yang kau dapati menyerang kerajaanmu bulan purnama lalu mungkin bukan pasukan vampire yang berterbangan kemana-mana dan menggigit leher keluargamu sampai putus, tapi pasukan serigala yang mencabik-cabik tubuh mereka dan menyisakan tulang belulang."

Sungmin terbelalak. Dan Kyuhyun tahu apa yang ada di dalam sana. Ketakutan seekor mangsa yang lemah, menjadi sensasi tersendiri bagi para hewan pemburu sebelum mengantar mereka pada kematian.

"Ini hukum alam, Sungmin." Kyuhyun tersenyum saat menatap mata Sungmin dalam. "Dan soal kelahiranmu… daripada disebut kesialan, mungkin lebih tepat disebut keajaiban."

"Keajaiban?" Sungmin merasa kata itu terdengar miris. "Hanya bagi pihakmu saja kan?"_—sementara pihak kami harus repot-repot bersembunyi dan melarikan diri agar kalian tidak mendapatkan kekuatan dalam darahku ini._

"Kau berharap aku bicara dari sudut pandangmu?" Seringai Kyuhyun terlihat meremehkan. Jemarinya menelusuri leher Sungmin yang membuat pemuda mungil itu merasa ajalnya semakin dekat. "Kau tidak berharap aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan, kan?"

"Tidak mungkin." Sungmin nyaris mendengus. "Kita terlalu berbeda."

"Kau benar." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menyentuh leher Sungmin dengan bibirnya.

Kontak itu membuat Sungmin menegang.

"Apa kau takut?" Kyuhyun bertanya tanpa mengubah posisinya sekarang.

"Aku tahu kau akan membunuhku pada akhirnya." Sungmin memejamkan matanya, berusaha tenang meski seluruh tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. "Setelah ini, apa kau mau menghabisi vampire-vampire itu juga?"

"Hmm…" Kyuhyun mengecup leher Sungmin sekilas. "Dengan senang hati."

"Apa kau…" Sungmin ragu-ragu dengan permintaannya kali ini. "Apa kau mau tidak mengganggu kehidupan para kelinci?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Hei, itu konyol."

"Hn… aku tahu." Sungmin tersenyum tipis.

Daripada takut, dia lebih merasa sedih. Pemuda serigala di depannya ini akan menghisap darahnya sampai habis. Dia akan mati. Hewan-hewan jenisnya yang lain juga akan mati. Jadi begini akhirnya? Mengulur waktu dengan pemangsa yang siap menancapkan taringnya. Bahkan si pangeran serigala masih mau-maunya menemaninya bicara.

"Kau punya permintaan lain?" Kyuhyun bertanya karena Sungmin sudah lama terdiam.

"Lepaskan aku?"

Kyuhyun tertawa ringan. "Tidak akan."

"Baiklah." Sungmin membuka matanya dan menatap langit-langit. "Aku tidak akan bicara lagi."

Napas panas sang serigala berhembus semakin kasar. Dan saat sepasang taring menancap di leher tipisnya, Sungmin terbelalak.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGH!_

Dia bertanya jika suaranya benar-benar keluar. Matanya membeliak dan mulutnya ternganga dengan tubuh menggelepar hebat. Sungmin tidak tahu kematian bisa begini menyakitkan. Kepalanya serasa nyaris pecah. Bahkan tulangnya seolah patah satu persatu dari sendinya. Lengannya berontak kuat, berusaha melempar kepalan tangan pada tubuh Kyuhyun agar pangeran serigala itu melepaskannya dari eksekusi yang menyiksa.

Namun siapapun tahu, usaha Sungmin akan sia-sia.

Pemuda mungil itu melemah saat pandangannya mengabur. Matanya terpejam dan tubuhnya tergeletak seperti mayat. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan taringnya dan menempelkan bibirnya sebegitu rupa sampai tak ada satu tetes darahpun yang mengalir keluar. Mata obskuritnya mengawasi wajah Sungmin yang tak lagi merona merah jambu. Simbol bulan yang berpendar di dahi Lunarian itu semakin meredup.

Kyuhyun bangkit dan pelan-pelan mengangkat tubuh pemuda mungil itu dengan kedua tangannya, meletakkannya di atas ranjang. Sinar bulan dari arah jendela yang masih menyinari Sungmin terhalang tubuh Kyuhyun yang mengurungnya. Bibir sang pangeran serigala menyentuh bibir _pinkish_ Sungmin yang terasa lembut.

"Selamat tidur, Sungmin."

Samar-samar simbol salib hitam berukir bersinar di dahi Sungmin seolah menutup simbol bulan yang ada.

oOo

**To Be Continued**


	3. Noirceur

© 2015 Akizuki Kiriya

..:: *oOo*#::..

**Lunar Luminescence**

by Kiri-chan

**Kyu**Hyun/Sung**Min**'s FanFiction

**Warning:** fantasi ruwet (?), death character, blood scenes, YAOI, don't like don't read.

~ Chapter 3 ~

**Noirceur**

..:: *oOo*#::..

"Bagaimana kau bisa tertangkap padahal punya sayap?"

Merpati, mereka bilang hewan itu adalah perlambang cinta yang murni.

Namun gadis itu seolah bertekuk lutut di depan senyum manis seseorang yang bahkan bukan pasangan abadinya. Jika dia berada dalam wujud manusianya, wajahnya pasti sudah merona hebat. Jantungnya bahkan tak bisa berhenti berdebar kencang, tenggelam dalam pesona _orang lain_.

"T-tolong selamatkan aku…" Gadis itu berontak sampai jaring yang memperangkap erat tubuhnya bergoyang keras.

Pemuda manis itu tertawa pelan, bulu-bulu putih yang berjatuhan dari sayap gadis yang terperangkap jaring di atas pohon sana terasa menggelitik saat melewati sisi wajahnya. "Apa aku boleh minta imbalan?"

"Apapun." Mata kecil gadis itu berkaca-kaca.

"Jadilah milikku."

Ucapan itu terdengar kejam meski terlontar dari sosok dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"A-aku… sudah punya pasangan." Paruh gadis itu tampak gemetar. "Lagipula kita berbeda—"

"Kau tidak bisa?" Sepasang mata jernih itu berbinar tenang. "Mana yang kau pilih? Mati disini atau mengkhianati pasanganmu?"

Tubuh putih itu melemas di dalam jaring. Siapapun tahu seekor merpati hanya mempunyai satu pasangan sampai mati. Bagaimana bisa pemuda ini menanyakan pertanyaan sekejam itu?

"K-Kau siapa…?" Si gadis merpati bertanya dalam kelelahan dan putus asa.

Senyum manis terkembang di bibir tipis si pemilik mata coklat keemasan. "Kau pikir kau sedang berada dimana, nona?"

"Aku tahu aku ada dimana…" Mata gadis itu berusaha menatap lekat meski ketakutan. "Tapi kau bukan serigala, kau bahkan bukan pemangsa… kau…"

"Sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau lihat?"

Srakkk!

Jaring itu terjatuh setelah sang 'penyelamat' melepas tali penahan dari dahan pohon. Langkah kakinya mendekat ke arah merpati yang perlahan kehilangan sayapnya, paruh berubah menjadi bibir, dan rambut hitam panjang tumbuh menutupi punggungnya.

"Mana yang kau pilih?" Jemari itu mengangkat lembut wajah si gadis merpati yang telah sempurna dalam wujud manusianya.

"A-aku sedang mencari pasanganku…" Gadis itu gugup saat melihat wajah rupawan si pemuda dari dekat, "… yang menghilang di sekitar si—"

Suara halusnya tercekat. Matanya terbelalak mengamati bercak darah yang menodai lengan pakaian sang 'penyelamat'. _Darah yang tercium seperti darah milik kekasihnya. _

"Jadi itu pilihanmu." Ekspresi pemuda manis itu berubah sendu saat mata hazelnya perlahan berubah menjadi warna biru safir. "Baiklah, aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan pasanganmu."

oOo

Hujan.

Gemerisik air di antara dedaunan. Aroma tanah basah. Dan angin dingin yang merusak tatanan rambut hitamnya.

Kyuhyun mendengus.

Ini masih fajar, tapi kelinci bulan miliknya sudah menghilang entah kemana. Memaksa werewolf bermata gelap itu untuk menyambut matahari yang bahkan belum keluar ke permukaan. Rasa jengkel menggumpal di dada Kyuhyun tanpa alasan yang jelas.

_Untuk apa aku membawanya ke tempat tidurku jika saat membuka mata hanya ada seprai kosong disana?_

Geraman kesal menggema dari tenggorokan Kyuhyun. Wujudnya yang masih sempurna manusia melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain, menghiraukan deras air hujan yang mengganggu meski tak cukup membuatnya menggigil. Si pangeran serigala mulai melambat saat hidungnya mencium aroma amis yang khas.

Darah.

Rumor bilang herbivora benci darah. Kyuhyun bukannya tidak pernah merasakan hal yang sama, hanya saja darah mangsa dengan darah kaum sendiri memang berbeda. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran mereka jika berhasil mengalahkan musuh yang lebih kuat. Seperti sekawanan bison yang mengalahkan seekor singa. Saat singa itu mati terinjak-injak dan berdarah, apa mereka benci darah itu juga?

"Sungmin?"

Kelinci mungil itu kelihatan seperti bola salju yang akan meleleh di tengah guyuran hujan. Warna merah yang ikut mengalir tampak mencolok di antara bulu-bulu sayap putih yang rusak. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya saat memperhatikan tubuh burung merpati yang sudah koyak. Bagaimana Sungmin bisa membuatnya turun dari atas sana?

"Kau boleh juga ya." Kyuhyun menyeringai bangga sembari menekuk satu lututnya di sebelah kelinci yang masih melahap buruannya dengan ganas.

Mata biru itu menyala terang dengan taring kecil di mulut lembut yang penuh noda darah. Kyuhyun mendapati dirinya terpaku. Tidak menyangka 'keagresifan' Sungmin juga mampu membuat hatinya berdebar.

"Pelan-pelan makannya." Kyuhyun menyentuh punggung Sungmin dan saat itu juga si kelinci menghentikan pergerakannya.

Hujan semakin deras namun tak mampu menghalangi mata tajam Kyuhyun dari wujud kelinci Sungmin yang bertransformasi menjadi sosok manusia. Rambut pirang halusnya tampak sedikit acak meski total basah disiram air, tetesan darah mengotori mulut dan rahangnya, mata birunya kembali menjadi warna coklat keemasan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan jemari menyeka bibir Sungmin. "Kau sudah kenyang?"

Sang pangeran serigala dapat melihat apa yang ada dalam bola mata hazel yang membulat lebar itu. Campuran antara syok dan ngeri. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi 'apa yang sudah aku lakukan?' tergambar jelas di wajah pucat Sungmin.

"Kau hanya makan." Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin dan menjilat lembut darah merpati yang memenuhi mulut mungil Sungmin. "Bagaimana? Kau menyukainya? Darah pertamamu."

Sungmin tak menjawab. Matanya seketika menggelap dan menjadi kosong, tak mempedulikan sentuhan indra pengecap Kyuhyun di dalam mulutnya. Visualisasinya mulai kabur dan tanpa sadar tubuhnya melemas tanpa tenaga.

Bruk!

"Huh?" Kyuhyun mengerjap kaget saat kepala sang Lunarian terkulai di bahunya. "Sungmin? Sungmin!"

oOo

Hutan, darah, dan rintik air.

Imaji itu masuk ke dalam otak dan membuatnya mimpi buruk. Sosok yang 'mirip' dirinya, yang pagi ini memburu sepasang merpati dengan tipu daya halus, lalu merobek tubuh mereka secara terpisah, itu… bukan dia kan?

_Bukan aku… kan?_

"Siang."

Sentuhan lembut menyapa pipinya, dan saat Sungmin menggerakkan tulang lehernya lemah, sang pewaris darah malaikat bulan melihat Alpha serigala muda dalam wujud manusianya yang begitu tampan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Sungmin hanya balik menatap hampa. Rasa takut itu masih ada. Namun dibanding dengan si pangeran serigala, saat ini Sungmin merasa lebih takut dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Sungmin?" Kyuhyun bergerak dari posisinya di tepi ranjang, mendekat ke arah Sungmin yang terbaring lemah. "Kau baik-baik saja? Bisa keluarkan suaramu?"

Suara jantung. Nyaris keras seperti drum, namun dengan irama yang sedikit kacau.

Mata hazel Sungmin bergerak ke dada kiri Kyuhyun.

Sang Alpha tersenyum. "Kau mendengarnya?" Telapak tangannya menekan seprai di kedua sisi kepala Sungmin, menatap langsung sang Lunarian dengan mata tajamnya. "Detak jantungku."

Jemari Kyuhyun menyeka lembut poni pirang platinum Sungmin. Saat simbol salib hitam berukir berpendar disana, Sungmin terbelalak ke arah bayangan dirinya di mata Kyuhyun.

Lunarian itu segera bangkit dari posisinya. Tanpa sadar kedua telapak tangan halusnya menahan wajah Kyuhyun, mengamati baik-baik pantulan dirinya dalam mata hitam itu.

"Noir…" Tenggorokannya seolah tercekat saat menyadari yang terlihat seperti ukiran sebenarnya adalah sulur berduri yang mengikat salib itu dari berbagai sisi, seperti tangkai mawar hitam yang membelit.

"Croix noire." Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, tanpa jarak yang berarti bibirnya menyentuh sekilas bibir _pinkish_ Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka. "Terdengar seperti dongeng untukmu, huh?"

_Iblis yang terkutuk._

Sungmin menjauhkan jemarinya dari Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya perlahan bergerak mundur sampai punggungnya tertahan kanopi ranjang. Ekspresinya terlihat seperti orang yang nyawanya nyaris dicabut.

_Seperti malaikat bulan, iblis juga mewariskan darahnya pada makhluk bumi. _

_Namun seluruh penduduk langit bekerja sama untuk mengunci sihir hitam iblis agar keturunannya tak dapat merusak bumi. Oleh karena itu, sulur hitam berduri itu ada pada salib yang menjadi tanda di dahi setiap pewaris darah. Sulur itu membelit kekuatan iblis erat-erat agar tak muncul ke permukaan._

_Sampai pada suatu saat, klan dimana pewaris darah itu lahir mencari cara untuk melepas sihir hitam iblis demi menjadi yang terkuat. Cahaya bulan membantu mereka, karena mereka klan yang paling dekat dengan bulan. Pada usia tertentu, cahaya bulan akan membantu simbol eksistensi sang pewaris darah muncul ke permukaan. Hanya untuk menunjukkan keberadaan mereka pada dunia. _

_Tapi tidak dengan kekuatan mereka. Sihir hitam mereka masih terkunci sepenuhnya. Karena bulan tidak mengizinkan kutukan iblis tersebar di bumi. Sulur berduri yang membelit itu akan selalu ada. Meski melonggar, dan tidak sepenuhnya mengikat, namun masih ada dan akan tetap ada untuk menahan kejahatan iblis dari dunia. _

Croix noire simbol pewaris darah iblis itu… kenapa bisa ada di dahinya sekarang?

Sungmin membeku dengan wajah yang semakin memucat pasi. "Apa…" Bibir tipisnya kembali terkatup, tak mampu melontarkan pertanyaan. Jemarinya mencengkeram kedua lutut yang menempel erat di dadanya. Tubuh mungil Sungmin mulai gemetar ketakutan. "Apa yang kau…"

"Seperti yang kubilang…" Kyuhyun melarikan ujung jemarinya di pipi halus Sungmin sebelum menangkup sisi wajah itu tegas, "aku tidak akan membunuhmu."

Mata Sungmin berbinar frustasi, namun Kyuhyun menyukainya. Karena ini pertama kalinya mata coklat keemasan yang bening itu menatap lekat ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak percaya pewaris darah malaikat bulan itu ada." Kyuhyun mengusap kantung mata Sungmin yang tampak lelah. "Apa kau percaya pewaris darah iblis itu ada?"

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas. Dia tidak pernah menganggap itu sebagai dongeng. Kegelapan bisa ada dimanapun, di luar tujuh tembok sihir yang melindungi kerajaannya. Penjelasan detail dari Leeteuk tentang pewaris darah iblis tidak pernah dia anggap sebagai kebohongan. _Hanya saja…_

"Hanya saja aku tidak tahu…" suara lemah sang Lunarian mengalun, "akan berhadapan langsung seperti ini."

"Jadi kau percaya?" Kyuhyun tertawa kagum. "Sejauh apa yang kau tahu?"

Sungmin mendongak dan menatap mata Kyuhyun lagi. "Kekuatan sihirmu tersegel." Dia berkata pelan. "Dan kau harus menikah agar kau bisa melepas sihirmu dengan sebuah medium."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Kau tahu tentang Darkveil."

Pedang hitam yang disebut-sebut sebagai 'mahkota' sang Alpha. Pedang yang diketahui memiliki sihir hitam yang luar biasa, namun sihirnya hanya aktif jika digunakan oleh Alpha yang sudah menjanjikan keturunan. Itu cerita yang diketahui orang-orang. Namun Lunarian ini, dia bahkan mengetahui lebih dari itu. Bukan hanya pedang itu yang mengandung sihir hitam, Darkveil hanya juga merupakan medium untuk melepas sihir hitam yang terkunci dalam diri sang Alpha.

"Darahku lebih berharga dari itu, bukan?" Sungmin merasa dirinya sudah gila mengatakan hal semacam ini di depan sang pangeran serigala. "Pemilik croix noire yang menenggak habis darah lunarian, tidak akan ada yang bisa membayangkan betapa—"

Sentuhan panas itu mengunci kalimatnya, bibir Kyuhyun.

Baru kali ini Sungmin merasakannya dengan benar, bagaimana ciuman Kyuhyun menyekat napasnya. Menahannya terdiam di tempat.

"Dari sekian banyak perburuan…"

Sungmin merasakan bibir Kyuhyun bergerak di permukaan bibirnya saat Alpha muda itu berbicara. Jemari kurus yang mencengkeram tengkuknya kuat membuatnya tak dapat mundur satu milipun.

"… kau satu-satunya yang benar-benar ingin mati."

_Apakah ini masih disebut 'perburuan'?_

Sungmin dapat merasakan darah dan daging pasangan merpati tadi pagi di mulutnya, tak peduli berapa kalipun ciuman Kyuhyun menghapusnya.

Sungmin merasakan taring yang dapat tumbuh sewaktu-waktu di antara giginya.

Sungmin menyadari croix noire yang berpendar lembut di dahi mereka yang nyaris bersentuhan.

Sungmin menyadari rasa haus darahnya akan kembali nanti.

_Jadi siapa 'predator' dan siapa 'mangsa' disini?_

"Aku tidak pernah ingin mati." Mata hazel itu meredup. "Tapi jika saat ini aku bukan diriku lagi, bukankah itu artinya aku sudah mati?"

Geraman mengerikan terdengar dari tenggorokan Kyuhyun. Suara yang membuat mangsa manapun membeku oleh bayangan kematian. Namun kali kini Sungmin hanya bisa menatap dengan wajah hampa. Membayangkan dirinya menggeram dengan ekspresi membunuh seperti itu, nanti… _sebentar lagi._

Bulir-bulir air mata jatuh tanpa ia sadari.

"Sungmin?" Amarah Kyuhyun meredup.

Sungmin mengangkat kedua tangannya, cakar yang belum begitu tajam perlahan keluar dari sana seiring mata hazelnya yang berubah warna menjadi biru safir. Untuk pertama kalinya warna safir itu tampak begitu mengerikan. Mata itu… bukan mata yang bersinar damai saat pemberkatannya di bawah sinar bulan, mata itu justru terlihat mirip dengan Kyuhyun. _Mata serigala._

Sratt!

"SUNGMIN!"

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Cakar itu menghadang tepat di depan mata panik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berusaha menarik tubuhnya sejauh mungkin dari Kyuhyun. Croix noire berpendar di balik poni pirang platinumnya. Taring kecilnya terlihat di balik bibirnya saat dia mendesis seolah memberi ancaman. Mata serigalanya yang berwarna biru terang meneteskan air mata lebih banyak. Darah merah merembes dari luka panjang yang tadi dia buat sendiri di lehernya.

Kyuhyun bisa menarik napas lega saat luka itu menutup perlahan. Setidaknya kemampuan regenerasi Sungmin sudah mulai berfungsi.

Transformasinya lambat. Darah Lunarian itu terlalu murni bagi racun yang Kyuhyun salurkan semalam. Tapi sedikit lagi, sebentar lagi, Sungmin akan menjadi werewolf yang sempurna.

"Sungmin, berhenti." Kyuhyun menahan pergelangan tangan Sungmin.

Di bawah kendali absolut sang Alpha, cakar itu tenggelam dalam sela-sela jemari halusnya. Taringnya menghilang dan matanya perlahan kembali normal. Namun kristal-kristal bening tak berhenti bergulir darisana.

"Ini… kutukan." Suaranya gemetar sesak. "Kenapa kau mengutukku seperti ini, Kyuhyun?"

Grep!

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti kenapa harus dengan nada semenderita itu saat Sungmin menyebut namanya pertama kali. Dia membiarkan Lunarian itu menangis putus asa di dadanya, melingkarkan kedua lengannya erat-erat saat tubuh mungil Sungmin berontak.

"Meskipun ini kutukan, kau harus tetap hidup." Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di puncak kepala Sungmin. "Bodoh, jangan pernah ingin mati lagi."

oOo

Hujan lagi.

Kali ini bahkan lebih deras dari tadi pagi. Gemuruh petir mengganggu telinganya yang sudah peka sejak awal. Bulan dan bintang yang seharusnya menghiasi malam kini tertutup awan hitam pekat.

Sungmin memeluk tubuhnya di bawah pohon.

Jaring perangkap yang biasa dipasang di bawah tumpukan daun kini teronggok begitu saja, Kyuhyun terlalu panik saat Sungmin pingsan tadi pagi sampai tidak sempat memasangnya lagi.

Jaring yang pertama kali memperangkapnya, Sungmin menggunakannya untuk menangkap dua buruannya tadi pagi. Menebar biji-bijian untuk yang pertama. Menyisakan darah korban pertama untuk memancing yang kedua. Sungmin tidak tahu darimana siasat itu berasal. Instingnya hanya mengatakan dia sangat lapar, dan kondisi fisiknya belum terlalu kuat untuk berburu.

Sungmin tidak tahu hal-hal mengerikan apalagi yang akan dia lakukan di hari esok.

Srakk!

Gesekan rumput yang terdengar hanya membuat Sungmin mendongak sedikit dari balik lututnya. Aromanya mengundang banyak serigala datang mendekat, namun salib hitam di dahinya selalu berhasil mengusir mereka dalam sekejap. Tidak akan ada yang berani mendekati siapapun yang sudah ditandai sang Alpha.

Saat sehelai daun jatuh mengenai punggung tangannya, Sungmin baru sadar yang dia dengar barusan bukan gesekan rumput. Dengan gerakan waspada Lunarian itu menengadah ke atas pohon tempatnya bersandar.

"Halo."

Jantungnya seolah melesak.

Sepertinya petir dan hujan membuat telinga dan hidungnya yang peka terkelabui. Sungmin sontak berdiri dan memundurkan langkahnya dengan kaki gemetar. Makhluk berwajah mayat di atas pohon yang sedang menyeringai padanya membiarkannya seperti itu seolah Sungmin tak akan bisa lari kemana-mana.

Suara merdu yang mengalun itu berbisik, "Kita bertemu lagi…"

Warna perak berkilau di tepi sabuk pinggangnya. Warna yang masih membekas jelas dalam ingatan Sungmin, _boomerang perak yang menebas kepala Ryeowook._

"… kelinciku yang manis."

Sungmin tercekat. Jemari dingin itu sudah menyentuh pipinya entah sejak kapan. Taring yang lebih mengerikan dari sekedar hewan buas terlihat jelas di balik derasnya air hujan. Akhirnya Sungmin bisa mencium wangi yang mematikan itu dari dekat.

_Vampire._

"Aku menemukanmu—" Hembusan napas dan taring tajam itu mendekat bersamaan. "—Lunarian milikku."

"_Apa kau pikir di luar sana lebih aman daripada bersamaku disini?" _

Tiba-tiba suara velvet Kyuhyun bergema di benaknya. Mata bening Sungmin meredup. _Kenapa harus dia? _Kenapa bukan Leeteuk? Siwon? Ryeowook? Bibirnya yang mulai membiru di bawah dinginnya air hujan tertarik tipis. Membayangkan sang Alpha yang mungkin akan panik mendapatinya tak ada di ranjang. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sadar Sungmin sempat menyelinap keluar karena dia kira Sungmin benar-benar pingsan setelah organ pencernaannya gagal menelan sayur dan buah yang ada.

"_Jangan pernah ingin mati lagi."_

Sungmin bukannya ingin mati, namun kedua taring itu terlanjur menembus kulit lehernya dan melahap darahnya rakus. Ujung jemarinya mendingin. Apa yang bisa dia katakan pada Kyuhyun jika sudah menjadi mayat?

_Maaf… Kyu—_

"UHUKKKKK!"

Sungmin tersentak.

"UHUKKK! HUEKKK! HUEKKK! HUEKKK!"

Mata Lunarian itu terbelalak kaget. Vampire yang barusan menghisap darahnya membungkuk di hadapannya sambil terbatuk-batuk hebat, memuntahkan semua darah dari pangkal tenggorokannya.

_A-apa yang…_

"Gaaahhh…"

Spontan Sungmin menjauh saat vampire itu menggapai-gapai ke arahnya dengan mata juling dan liur menetes-netes. Urat-uratnya terlihat menonjol di setiap inci kulitnya, sebelah tangannya mencengkeram kerah jubahnya seolah kesulitan bernapas.

Sungmin menatap tidak mengerti. _Vampire tidak memerlukan oksigen, bukan?_

Grep!

"Itu yang kau dapatkan jika mencuri milik orang lain."

Suara tawa rendah yang diwarnai geraman serigala itu bergema di telinga Sungmin. Sungmin mendongak, mendapati dirinya nyaris tenggelam di dada bidang Kyuhyun saat pangeran serigala itu memeluknya posesif dari belakang. Wajahnya masih manusia meski dengan bola mata hitam tanpa sedikitpun warna putih dan bibir yang tertarik ke dekat telinga memamerkan gigi-gigi tajam khas serigalanya.

"Khh-Kauuu…" Vampire itu terbelalak, mengenali betul siapa yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya. "Apphha yhaang kaau…" Jemarinya mencengkeram bagian dada, merasakan jantungnya yang tak pernah berdetak kini merapuh dan berdenyut keras. "Dhi… diaaa… mhilikkuuu… milikkuuuuu…"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Kau tidak bisa mengklaim apapun di tanahku, tuan penyusup."

Sungmin nyaris tersentak saat jemari panjang Kyuhyun melarikan sentuhan di bagian depan tubuhnya seduktif sebelum kembali memeluknya lebih erat.

"Terutama malaikat bulan ini." Kyuhyun meremas bahu Lunariannya lembut saat lidahnya mengusap dua lubang menganga yang masih terasa perih di leher tipis Sungmin. "Apa mata vampire begitu rabun sampai tidak bisa melihat tanda kepemilikan disini?" Jemari Kyuhyun berpindah ke dagu Sungmin, membuat wajah itu sedikit menengadah dan memberi akses bagi mulut Kyuhyun untuk mengurusi luka di lehernya.

Croix noire yang berpendar di dahi sang Lunarian baru disadari oleh mata si pemburu berdarah dingin, membuat bola matanya yang juling nyaris keluar dari kelopaknya.

"UHUKK!" Vampire itu tersedak saat dia hampir menggeram marah.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Menjilat lembut luka Sungmin sekali lagi dan melepas pelukannya dari tubuh mungil itu perlahan.

"Ini akan memakan waktu." Kyuhyun menaikkan kerah pakaian Sungmin demi menutupi luka di baliknya. "Gigitan makhluk sial itu memang merepotkan." Sejenak bibirnya mengecup mesra iluminasi salib hitam di dahi Sungmin dan berbisik, "tunggu disini."

Cakar panjang yang berkilau keluar dari sela-sela jemari Kyuhyun. Dia tak perlu repot-repot berubah sepenuhnya menjadi serigala hanya untuk menghabisi lawan yang sudah sekarat setelah menenggak racunnya yang mencemari darah Sungmin. Seringainya yang terlihat seperti iblis terus melebar dan semakin lebar dengan tidak wajar.

"Selamat tinggal, tuan…"

Jlebb!

Cakar Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam bagian yang menurutnya paling lunak dari wajah vampire. Mata dan bagian dalam mulut.

Kraaak!

Dan membaginya menjadi tiga bagian terpisah.

Hanya ada jeritan panjang melengking yang segera lenyap dihapus hujan yang belum juga mereda. Sungmin memandang dengan tatapan kosong. Merasa ngeri dengan dirinya sendiri yang masih tetap tenang dan bahkan tidak gemetar seujung jaripun melihat pemandangan semacam itu.

"… tuan menjijikkan." Kyuhyun tertawa rendah saat menyingkirkan puncak kepala dan bagian rahang atas dengan kakinya. Cakarnya menusuk pakaian belakang si vampire dan menyeretnya di tanah seperti bangkai busuk.

"Sungmin?" Kyuhyun menyebut namanya dengan lembut dan mengangkat bangkai itu tepat di depan matanya. "Aku menyisakannya untukmu karena sepertinya kau sangat tertarik dengan leher makhluk ini."

Mata bening Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. Mata dan taring serigala yang terbingkai dalam wajah manusia itu terlihat mengerikan, namun tak satupun bagian dalam diri Sungmin yang gemetar ketakutan. Wajah mengerikan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya lekat itu justru memberi dorongan pada Sungmin untuk melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan sekarang.

Warna _sapphire_ berkilat sekilas dalam mata hazel Sungmin saat cakarnya mulai tumbuh dari jemarinya. Hanya sedetik sebelum Lunarian itu menghela napas setelah menyadari cakarnya belum cukup kuat untuk merobek leher vampire. Matanya berpindah pada boomerang perak yang menggantung di pinggang si vampire dan pandangannya seketika meredup.

"_Dari keluarga istana… hanya kita, Ming. Hanya kita berdua yang selamat."_

Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat mengingat baik-baik suara itu dalam benaknya.

_Ryeowook… Ryeowook…_

CRAAAASHHH!

Sungmin berharap Ryeowook melihatnya dari atas sana. Bagaimana boomerang perak yang menghabisi nyawanya itu memotong leher vampire yang kepalanya bahkan sudah tidak utuh lagi. Bibirnya nyaris tersenyum, namun rasa puas yang memenuhi dadanya membuatnya tercekat.

Dia tidak berharap Ryeowook melihatnya.

Dia tidak berharap siapapun yang sebelumnya pernah mengenalnya, melihatnya berubah seperti ini.

Bahkan panglima terkuat di kerajaannya seperti Siwon mungkin akan ketakutan melihat Sungmin saat i—

Cupp!

Konsentrasinya pecah. Kyuhyun mendominasi bibirnya seolah meminta perhatian Sungmin kembali terfokus padanya. Satu-satunya hal yang dia dengar setelah hujan deras mulai berubah menjadi rintik air adalah suara detak jantungnya yang terdengar samar di balik debar jantung Kyuhyun.

"Kerja bagus, _angel_."

Kyuhyun membelai punggung Sungmin dengan ujung jemarinya sebelum meremas pinggangnya lembut, menariknya mendekat hingga tak ada lagi jarak di antara keduanya.

Dan suara velvetnya kembali berbisik di bibir tipis sang Lunarian.

"Kau akan semakin terbiasa dengan neraka."

oOo

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Memutuskan untuk memberi judul pada setiap chapter, yang lebih mastah mohon koreksi soalnya saya awam banget soal bahasa Perancis, modal google translate.

Saya agak obsesi sama frasa 'Clair de Lune' (cahaya bulan) gara-gara parfum Claire De La Lune di Sherlock TV series, agak-agak mikir buat ganti judul ff ini juga karena maknanya kurang lebih sama, tapi akhirnya saya pake buat judul chapter aja. Chapter 1 dan chapter 2 saya gabung jadi satu di chapter 'Clair de Lune' karena sama2 tentang pemberkatan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun di bawah cahaya bulan.

**Inspired by:** cerita rakyat Jepang ada kelinci numbuk mochi di bulan, Edward Cullen yang hobi lompat-lompat pohon di **Twilight **(dan tentu aja quote andalan Twilight 'and so the lion fell in love with the lamb', disini kasusnya the wolf fell in love with the bunny #lol), lambang bulan sabit di jidatnya **Sailor Moon**, cakar adamantiumnya Wolverine di **X-Men**, kematian Mufasa di **The Lion King**, kelakuan Tsukiyama Shuu & Kaneki Ken di **Tokyo Ghoul**, parasit-parasit unyu di **Kiseijuu**, kelinci-kelinci sadis di **Watership Down**, dan feedback dari kalian semua yang baca fanfic ini :)

Bagi yang terlanjur baca review ya? Sankyuuu :D


End file.
